Citadel
Citadel is a survival map created by Magma-Man. It was initially meant to also be the final level of the Shock in the System storyline before it was cancelled. To unlock the map for survival mode the player must first reach the area in story mode. In story mode, the announcer would have been the Richtofen A.I.. In the finished survival map, the announcer is SHODAN. Shock in the System Storyline After dimension hopping through many different dimensions, from the Call of Duty zombie dimension, to the Dead Island dimension, to even the real world, our heroes have made it back to the dimension where Richtofen's domination of time and space began, and here is where they must put a stop to it. Gameplay/Map Layout The map is based off of the Med Sci level of Citadel Station. The players start out in the same chamber that the player starts in the original System Shock game. There are two doors in the area, 250 points each. One is the closet that contained a Dart Gun for each player, the other opens up into the medical center, where the players will be attacked by Med Bots. Once they are destroyed and the doorway out of the area is opened, the match will officially start with Round 1. Mutants will be the most common enemy, acting much like the zombies, however in later rounds Cyborg Assassins will become more numerous. There are multiple levels to the area, the upper level being large open gray corridors, the under levels being mazelike corridors the connect different rooms where the Mystery Box may be hidden as well as nodes that allow players to temporarily enter Cyber Space. Cyber Space When a character enters Cyber Space they will become motionless, requiring the other players to defend him or her. They will enter a virtual wire-frame world where they can collect data as well as alter the environment. Actions such as flushing an area of radiation, earning more points, finding key codes to open up doors for free (these codes are randomized each match so that players can't memorize them and cheat) and activating power-ups including a special power-up unique to Cyber Space called Cyber Sale, which acts like Fire Sale however lasts for five minutes and only cuts the Mystery Box's price by half. Weapons The following weapons are available in the map. Being the final map in the storyline is contains some of the most notable weapons from the other dimensions. *Dart Gun (Starting free weapon) *Pipe (Starting melee weapon) *Sparq Beam *Laser Rapier *Paddle *Ripper *M1 Garand *M27 *Ray Gun *Thompson *Rivet Gun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Other Weapons from Black Ops II and the original System Shock Achievements Survival *Graveyard - 30 Gamerscore - Collect all audio logs (This achievement does not count the easter egg ones) *Crossover - 40 Gamerscore - Use a weapon from each dimension in one match *Look at you hacker... - 10 Gamerscore - Get a Cyber Sale Power-Up Story *Perfect Machines - 50 Gamerscore - Get back to Citadel Station *Impossible - 120 Gamerscore - Destroy the Richtofen A.I. Easter Eggs In my talons... There is a door in the upper level that leads to the elevator, which is locked off for obvious reasons, with a key code. Putting in one key code won't open the door, instead the player must first put in 005, and then put in 201, making the word "leet". The door will open but instead of an elevator the players will find a small room covered in concept art made by Magma-Man for his idea of a final boss for a System Shock 3. Inspired by the "In my talons" speech, it was a massive mechanical bird-like creature with three-demensional version of SHODAN's iconic face, instead of wings, the creature has an extra set of legs, all four of the legs have massive claws on the end that are used to hold the machine up above the player, grabbing hold of the walls of a spherical room, where SHODAN's face looks down at the player, while fire energy weapons and call in reinforcements, letting go of the wall and swooping in for a final strike only when she feels ready. Mechanical tentacles are also attached to grab the player and whip him around the room. Musical Easter Egg In one of the lower levels there will be a weakened portion of the wall. Using a rocket launcher on this wall three times will open up a crawl space. If the players travel through this crawl space, they will be in an area of the map safe from the normal creatures of the map. There will be a "Simon Says" puzzle, and after following this puzzle, a red colored audio log will appear outside the area. When the players leave the area and re-enter the main map, the crawl space will collapse. Picking up the audio log and playing it starts the music, which is from the soundtrack of the original System Shock game. *This easter egg cannot be performed if 1994 mode has been activated. 1994 Mode A player must have a load-out completely made up of System Shock weapons, those being the Dart Gun, Sparq Beam, and Laser Rapier. If so, the player must then travel back to the maps starting area, and get back to the containment area where the original hacker spent his healing coma. There is a secret button behind the container that must be shot with the sparq beam, dart gun, and then hit with the Laser Rapier. This will cause the container to open. The player must then hold the activate button on their controller, and they will get in. The screen will fade to black, and SHODAN will be heard speaking to the player. Then, the original game's Med music will start playing, and the game will take on the original game's graphics as well as HUD. The players' health will also no longer regenerate. Category:Citadel Station Category:Magma-Man Maps Category:Non-Canon